Kunizuka-sensei
by Kuncir Kuda
Summary: Kata orang, cinta pertama tidak pernah mati. Mungkin benar adanya.
Disclaimer : Psycho-Pass milik IG Productions/Gen Urobuchi

* * *

Matahari memanggang punggung Ginoza, tapi ia tidak peduli. Bulir-bulir keringat yang perlahan mengalir di keningnya bukan hanya disebabkan oleh terik yang menyiksa, melainkan pula karena kuatnya jantung memompa darahnya. Adrenalinnya mendesak karena hasrat yang sudah terpendam selama tujuh belas tahun.

Harus sekarang! Saat ini juga! Besok barangkali dunia akan kiamat dan Ginoza tidak akan pernah sempat menyampaikan apa yang sudah lama mengganjal hatinya. Ibarat kerikil di sepatu yang harus dikeluarkan—ah, bukan... ibarat bendungan akar pohon yang sudah menua, menyembul dan mendesak dinding di dekatnya. Ibarat...

Ah, persetan! Ginoza tidak peduli lagi. Ia harus mengatakannya. Hanya perlu tiga kata, tapi bebannya bagai seluruh dunia ditumpukan di pundaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Sensei..."_

Kunizuka, yang tengah tengadah menatap Ginoza yang jangkung, terperangah. Menit berlalu dalam gerak lambat, tapi Ginoza tetap menatapnya tajam. Jakun pria itu naik-turun berkali-kali, menelan ludah, menelan kata-kata lain yang barangkali hendak ia ucapkan. Kelihatannya memang tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sebab Kunizuka sudah memahaminya.

"Kau ini..." bisik Kunizuka lirih sambil menyentuh daun telinga Ginoza. Telinga yang kerap ia jewer setiap kali Ginoza lupa mengerjakan tugas atau berusaha membolos dari kelas yang diajar oleh Kunizuka.

Tetapi, Ginoza yang sekarang bukanlah Ginoza yang merasa tertekan setiap kali Kunizuka menyuruhnya menghapalkan _irregular verbs_ atau membacakan potongan dialog _Hamlet_ dalam Bahasa Inggris dengan aksen yang aneh. Ginoza yang sekarang adalah seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki kehidupan yang mungkin lebih rumit daripada kehidupan Kunizuka. Ia bukan anak-anak lagi.

Ginoza memegang tangan Kunizuka yang menyentuh sisi kepalanya. Ia masih menatap Kunizuka, padahal bulir-bulir keringat kini sudah membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Keras kepala juga.

"Masuklah. Kasihan kau, kepanasan di luar."

Ginoza tercengang. Bukan karena gembira mendengar undangan Kunizuka agar ia tidak terpaku di luar pagar rumah Kunizuka. Ucapan Kunizuka, setelah tujuh belas tahun berlalu, masih terdengar sama. Sama persis.

 _"Sensei..."_

"Tolong jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Aku bukan gurumu lagi, 'kan?"

Ginoza tidak menjawab. Ia mengikuti Kunizuka memasuki rumah wanita itu. Sungguh, jika Ginoza mau berbuat nekad, ia mungkin akan melakukan hal-hal gila dan kurang ajar seperti dalam komik-komik. Menarik Kunizuka lalu mencium bibirnya, atau sekadar memeluknya dari belakang. Itu memang kelihatan romantis, tapi tetap saja tidak sopan. Kunizuka bukan gadis lima belas tahun yang akan tersentuh oleh perlakuan tersebut dan Ginoza bukan remaja tengil yang hanya bisa nekad untuk membuktikan perasaannya. Mereka berdua hanya sepasang orang dewasa yang kebetulan sudah berusia empat puluh satu dan tiga puluh satu tahun. Sudah terlalu tua untuk cinta picisan seperti itu.

"Kudengar kau bercerai lagi. Setelah Aoyanagi, kau ternyata masih bisa menyakiti hati Tsunemori," ujar Kunizuka, segera setelah mereka tiba di ruang tamu.

Jika tidak mengenal baik wanita yang dulu ia anggap sebagai guru paling sadis di dunia itu, Ginoza pasti sudah tersinggung. Tapi, untuk apa tersinggung jika Ginoza sudah mengakui perasaannya pada Kunizuka sekali lagi? Tujuh belas tahun lalu saat Kunizuka menolaknya, Ginoza hanya berlari pulang ke rumah neneknya sambil meratapi cinta pertamanya yang kandas. Kali ini situasinya sudah berbeda. Jika kali ini Kunizuka menolaknya lagi, Ginoza sudah siap.

"Aku menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Apalagi bercerai hingga dua kali adalah tindakan yang tidak ekonomis. Aku merasa lega saat Risa menikah lagi karena cek tunjangan yang harus kukirimkan setiap bulan berkurang satu. Sekarang aku sedang mencari calon suami baru untuk Akane. Jika dia juga sudah menikah lagi, maka kewajibanku hanya tertuju pada anak-anakku."

Kunizuka tercekat. Ia tampak marah mendengar kata-kata Ginoza. Tapi Ginoza tetap tenang dan duduk santai di sofa. Ia sadar bahwa apa yang barusan ia ucapkan sangat, sangat kurang ajar dan tidak berperasaan. Tapi Kunizuka yang memulai perangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dan kau berani-beraninya mengatakan suka padaku dengan pandanganmu yang gila mengenai wanita itu?" kata Kunizuka.

"Dan Anda bisa-bisanya menuduhku hanya dapat menyakiti hati mantan istriku? _Sensei,_ aku tidak melihat manfaatnya menjelaskan pada Anda mengenai alasan perceraian kami," tukas Ginoza menahan perasaannya.

Kunizuka terdiam.

"Jika ini bisa membuat penilaian Anda berubah, akan aku jelaskan. Risa dan Akane meninggalkanku karena... karena mereka tidak tahan padaku. Karena aku mencintai wanita lain, sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu."

Kunizuka terperangah. Tapi Ginoza tak membiarkannya tenang.

"Aku mengira ini hanya cinta monyet yang akan pudar setelah aku menikahi wanita yang kupikir akan menemaniku sampai tua dan mati. Tapi _sensei,_ menurutmu, berapa besar kemungkinan aku bisa mempertahankan wanitaku jika dia harus bersaing dengan wanita lain di luar lingkaran keluarga kami?"

"Ginoza- _kun_ , kau..."

"Saat suamimu meninggal dunia setahun yang lalu, aku menahan diri untuk tidak menemuimu dulu. Kupikir sangat tidak etis mendekati janda yang tengah berduka. Apalagi saat itu aku dan Akane masih dalam proses perceraian. Aku tidak suka jika usahaku mendekatimu akan menimbulkan rumor yang menyakiti orang-orang di sekelilingku, terutama anak-anakku. Tapi masa untuk bersedih sudah berlalu dan aku ke mari untuk mengatakannya. Ini bukan tindakan tiba-tiba, _sensei._ Aku sudah lama menunggu kesempatan ini. Sudah sangat lama."

Ginoza berdiri, lalu membungkuk sopan. Pamit meninggalkan rumah wanita yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak lama. Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, saat Kunizuka dengan sengaja memperkenalkan suaminya untuk menolak secara halus pernyataan cintanya, Ginoza hanya berlari pulang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Kunizuka kecuali dalam kapasitas sebagai murid dan guru. Mereka memutuskan kontak satu sama lain setelah Ginoza menamatkan sekolahnya. Menjalani hidup masing-masing dengan segala beban dan keindahannya.

Hingga setahun yang lalu, Ginoza menjejakkan kakinya lagi di rumah Kunizuka untuk menghadiri pemakaman suami Kunizuka. Terjadi sesuatu seperti, _inilah kesempatanku!_ Ginoza menunggu, untuk mengutarakan lagi perasaannya.

Ginoza menjauh dari rumah Kunizuka. Ia tidak mengharapkan bahwa Kunizuka akan memanggilnya seperti dalam cerita-cerita cinta yang biasa dibaca oleh kawan-kawan wanitanya semasa sekolah dulu. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Ginoza untuk berbalik dan menyambut Kunizuka yang akan menghambur ke pelukannya. Itu hanya ada dalam komik dan film. Tidak dalam kehidupan Ginoza.

Ginoza memasuki mobilnya yang diparkir di seberang rumah Kunizuka. Sebelum pergi, ia menoleh ke arah rumah yang baru ia tinggalkan. Pintunya tertutup rapat. Demikian juga pagarnya. Ginoza merasa sedikit kecewa. Tapi, inilah kehidupan nyata.

Tiba-tiba kaca mobil di dekat kursi penumpang diketuk keras. Ginoza terkejut, ia tidak mendengar apa-apa sebelumnya. Udara panas sudah membuatnya agak tuli, tapi penglihatannya tidak tertipu. Kunizuka ada di sana, mengetuk kaca. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kelihatan memerah. Ada gurat kemarahan di sana.

Kunizuka segera duduk segera setelah Ginoza membukakan pintu. Sebelum Ginoza dapat menebak apa yang terjadi, Kunizuka sudah menjewernya.

 _"Sensei!"_ pekik Ginoza terkejut. Tapi Kunizuka tetap menjewernya. Ia baru melepaskan Ginoza setelah kuping mantan muridnya itu memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan gurumu lagi! Kau tuli?" bentak Kunizuka.

"Tapi..." Ginoza mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa hangat. Mantan gurunya ini benar-benar sadis. Ginoza sebenarnya ingin menunjukkan kekesalannya, tapi ia urungkan karena melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di wajah Kunizuka.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi? Kenapa kau..."

Dan terjadilah pemandangan yang tidak terbayangkan oleh Ginoza sebelumnya. Mata Kunizuka basah!

"Kau pikir bisa menggantikan suamiku? Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

Ginoza tertegun. Ia memang bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi Kunizuka. Hanya seorang pria dewasa yang menyatakan cintanya pada seorang wanita dewasa tanpa mengharapkan apa-apa. Karena harapan itu terlalu berbahaya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Terserah padamu bagaimana kelanjutannya, tapi aku sudah memainkan peranku," cetus Ginoza tenang. Telinganya masih terasa sakit, tapi Ginoza sudah mengabaikannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya menjadi muridku yang suka membolos dan menganggap kelasku adalah momok?"

"Aku sudah berubah, _Sen..._ , maksudku, Kunizuka- _san._ Aku harap kau juga mengubah pandanganmu mengenai diriku. Tapi sekali lagi, itu terserah padamu."

Kunizuka menghapus air matanya. Lalu keluar dan membanting pintu mobil tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia memasuki rumahnya, tapi pintunya dibiarkan terbuka...

Ginoza bukan anak empat belas tahun lagi. Duda dua kali sepertinya tidak perlu diajari lagi untuk memahami maksud Kunizuka. Ginoza tidak tersenyum, hanya mengikuti Kunizuka. Tapi ia menyempatkan diri menutup pintu rumah wanita yang dicintainya...

Kunizuka ternyata sudah duduk menunggu Ginoza di sebuah kamar. Ia menunduk, membuat Ginoza harus mengangkat dagunya agar pandangan mereka bertemu. Ginoza berlutut, lalu mencium bibir Kunizuka perlahan-lahan. Sesuai dugaan, Kunizuka tidak menampik. Apalagi sampai menjewer telinga Ginoza. Wanita itu tampak pasrah.

Kunizuka telah mengubah pandangannya terhadap Ginoza. Seperti Ginoza yang sudah lama mengubah pendapatnya mengenai Kunizuka.

"Yayoi... aku mencintaimu."

Kunizuka memeluk Ginoza. Ia balas mencium mantan muridnya, lalu berbisik lirih di telinga yang dahulu kerap ia jewer. "Kau bisa menunggu di sini hingga petang dan matahari tidak menyengat lagi."

Ginoza tersenyum samar. "Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menginap di sini? Untuk malam ini saja..."

Kunizuka tidak menjawab. Tapi ciumannya di bibir Ginoza sekali lagi sudah membuat pria itu memahami jawabannya. Memang ada hal-hal yang tidak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Termasuk masalah perasaan.

SELESAI

* * *

a/n :

Guru Bahasa Inggris saya waktu SMP tuh _killer_ banget. Masih muda, mungkin seumuran Kunizuka di fic ini. Saya kadang suka bolos karena takut. Tapi suatu hari, dia kelihatan keren banget dengan stoking hitamnya dan rambut diikat ke belakang kayak ekor kuda. Dan sejak saat itu, saya ngga pernah bolos lagi hahaha... _First love_ saya ternyata sama guru sendiri heuheuheu.


End file.
